A touching romance
by Violet Kefira
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a jealous person. A jealous girlfriend especially. A jealous girlfriend of one, Harry Potter, to be exact. So she creates a potion to be sure that the 'insufferable knowitall' doesn't butt in on her territory. HHr
1. No touchytouchy potion

**Story Title:** A Touching Romance

**Part #: **ONE!

**Rating: **Hmm….K+

**Hello, hello, my dears. I felt like I needed something to really work on, so here's my lovely multi-chapter fic. Chaps 1 – 4 are completed now. I'm working on chap 5, so expect frequent updates! I really had fun writing this, especially crazyjealous!Ginny. She was fun. Hope you enjoy!**

The castle was a fluttering mass of activity. It always was, of course, but there was a certain air of franticness that was hanging over it just now.

It was December, and Christmas break was right around the corner. With three quarters at least of Hogwarts leaving to spend the break with their families, the ghosts and teachers were looking forward to a few weeks of a quieter sort.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, the sixth year girls' dormitory was perhaps the most hectic of all. Ginny Weasley in particular. She was frantically gathering the scattered ingredients she needed for a last minute potion. This potion, despite what you may think, was not actually for Potions class.

No, this potion was meant for something completely unrelated to any schoolwork whatsoever. For, you see, Ginny Weasley was a rather jealous person. A jealous girlfriend especially. A jealous girlfriend of one, Harry Potter, to be exact. And this personality trait led her to concoct the potion, one extremely obstinate ingredient of which she was haphazardly tossing her bedclothes about to find.

As she searched under her pillow for the miniscule bit of heartwood root, she went over for what had to have been the millionth time The Plan she was just about to put into action. Step one: create potion. That was supposed to have been simple enough, but, seeing as how the ingredients had decided to hate her and were being quite successfully elusive, it might have turned out not to be quite so easy. But she would find them all eventually.

Step two: administer potion to boyfriend. This would also be easy. Harry's glass of morning pumpkin juice was a must have for the young man (newly christened the Boy-Who-Conquered, after Voldemort's recent defeat). She could easily slip a few drops of the potion into his goblet while he wasn't looking.

Step three: haul off for a relaxing holiday without worrying about boyfriend cheating. Ginny felt particularly attached to this step. It was one she would have absolutely no problem carrying out.

The entirety of The Plan had been set in motion when that horrible wretch of a girl, Cho Chang, had dared give Harry a congratulatory hug after winning the House Cup against Slytherin. Granted, he had been very uncomfortable throughout the whole thing, but he hadn't exactly fought her off with tooth and nail, now had he?

No, he hadn't. And that was the reason for the potion. She'd found it in Hermione's Potions textbook, which Hermione had let her borrow after being convinced that she was trying to get a head start on N.E.W.T.s. Hermione had been satisfyingly accepting of that spur-of-the-moment lie.

The potion was one of great complexity (though Ginny hadn't found it to seem too difficult to make, and couldn't find anything that might lead her to believe it was illegal), and was meant to be used just for the kind of purposes she had. When drunk, the potion created a sort of invisible barrier that clung to the drinker's skin, which could only be penetrated by the person who was the object of the drinker's innermost desire. In laymen's terms, it meant that only the girl Harry loved most would be able to touch him without an extremely unpleasant consequence.

It really wasn't that Ginny didn't trust Harry, because she did. She just knew how the girls of Hogwarts felt about her darling boyfriend. He was, after all, an extremely attractive boy, rich beyond almost all comparison, and a pleasant, considerate, kindhearted person. Every other girl in the castle had some form or fashion of a crush on him. It was a well-known fact.

Harry had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break that year. Ginny couldn't even begin to fathom why, as the alternative was spending it with her, but she respected his decision. She had been annoyed (soul-consumingly furious, more like) when she had found out that Hermione was also going to be staying. It seemed it wasn't quite safe for her to be in a Muggle environment for a long period of time. Though their leader was long dead and gone, some of Voldemort's Death Eaters were still lurking about to try and pick off a few of the Order.

If it had been anyone else, Ginny wouldn't have minded. She could have handled Lavender or Parvati, maybe even that Chang girl if it came to it, but Hermione was a completely different story. She'd _seen_ the way the bushy haired girl had looked at _her_ Harry, after all. After the collapse of a relationship with Ron that had apparently been doomed to fail from the beginning, it seemed that Hermione's affections had been turned towards her other best friend.

Ginny had always been particularly good at guessing people's emotions, at least she thought so. And Hermione showed all the tell-tale signs of fancying _he_r boyfriend. She became flustered when he praised her. She babbled or blushed if he smiled that special smile of his (the smile, by the way, that really was solely meant for _her_). She practically jumped through the roof if ever he touched her. One incident that particularly stood out in Ginny's mind was the time that Hermione had fallen from a tree from which she was trying to save Crookshanks, and had been caught in Harry's strong arms. Her face hadn't lost its beat read color until much later that day.

Yes, that walking textbook fancied _he_r Harry, and Ginny intended to completely cease all physical contact between the two whatsoever. Harry obviously didn't have any feelings for Hermione. He wouldn't still be with her if he had. And why on earth would he pick Hermione over _her_? It simply wouldn't have made an ounce of sense to Ginny, had that been the case. It wasn't, of course, Ginny knew to be a fact.

Ginny found the last few ingredients, brewed the potion perfectly, corked it in a bottle, and smiled. Nothing to worry about now.

**YAY! I loved it. I really hope you did too. I'll give you cupcakes if you review! (Either that or whatever's hiding in my fridge at the moment.)**

** Violet Kefira**


	2. Dobby disillusioned

**Hello, darlings! Here's the next chapter. I know that it's hideously short, but it's just a prelude. You can expect a much much longer chappie in a few days! **

As Ginny sneaked down through the halls of Hogwarts, she fought off the urge to laugh. It was far too much like one of those Muggle spy movies she and Harry had seen over the last summer for her to take herself seriously. She was swathed in Harry's invisibility cloak and was headed off for the kitchens. She'd had the positively brilliant idea of getting the houselves to put the potion in Harry's drink goblet in the morning.

She reached the picture of the fruit bowl that Fred and George had described to her, and tickled the pear on its round, green belly. The painting swung open, revealing the bustling kitchen. Heavenly smells wafted toward Ginny as she stepped through, and she was tempted to delay her mission for just a little while to try some of the delicious food that was just waiting for the hungry mouths of the morning.

But she denied herself. There was work to be done. Quickly, she scanned the vast room for the tower of knit hats she knew she would find Dobby under.

After quite a search, she found the little elf struggling to lift a huge platter of scrambled eggs that was twice his size. She picked up the platter for him, placing it where he directed. Once she had set it down, she turned to him with a smile.

"Hello, Dobby," she said.

Dobby touched a hat as close to the top of the tower as he could reach. "Evening, Miss Wheezy. Can Dobby do anything to help you?" Dobby had always refused to call Ginny anything other than 'Miss Wheezy.' It irked her to no end, because Hermione was always referred to as 'Harry Potter's Lady.' Obviously, Dobby couldn't see the intense romantic connection between herself and Harry.

"Yes, thank you, Dobby," Ginny replied politely. She produced the little vial of 'No touchy-touchy' potion, as she had come to call it affectionately. "I would like you to put a few drops of this into Harry's pumpkin juice in the morning, please."

Dobby peered at the vial suspiciously. "What exactly is this potion, Miss Wheezy?" he asked, looking up at her with narrowed eyes.

Ginny huffed, exasperated. "It is a Pepper-Up Potion," she lied. "He refuses to take it voluntarily, but he's been feeling rather ill lately. You will put some in the juice, won't you, Dobby?"

Dobby looked hesitant. "Well, Dobby knows that Harry Potter needs to feel well at all times."

"Yes, that's just it, Dobby. This will make Harry's life much better." Ginny spoke what she thought of as the truth.

Dobby seemed deep in thought for a long moment, then took the vial out of Ginny's hand. "Dobby will put a few drops in the juice. Thank you for dropping in, Miss Wheezy. Dobby appreciates your concern for Harry Potter's health." The obvious and abrupt dismissal caught Ginny off-guard. She stood unblinking for a few moments before realizing that the little elf had gone.

"Well," she said simply. She turned tail and left the kitchen, fully satisfied that The Plan was coming along perfectly.

**Yes, yes, horridly boring and all that jazz. I know. It's bad. Review and be ready for chap 3 soon soon soon!**

** Violet Kefira**


	3. A surprising lack of flaming hair

**Thanks soooo much for all your sweet words for the last chapter!I know the length was an issue, but you all stood by me anyways. I had alot of fun writing this chapter, especially Ginny and Hermione's dialogue, so I really hope you enjoy!**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

The morning after Ginny's trip to the kitchen, she woke with a feeling of accomplishment in her gut. She hummed as she went about her entire morning routing, rather pleased with herself.

She found Harry waiting for her in the Common Room when she came down from the dormitory. To her distain, Hermione was also with him, so Ginny made quite a show of giving Harry a rather prolonged and passionate good-morning kiss. When she finally pulled away, Hermione looked very uncomfortable, if not a bit sad. Ginny just smirked at her and sauntered off for the portrait hole. Harry followed dazedly behind, rather useless after such a kiss.

They entered the Great Hall one after another, and took seats at the Gryffindor Table, Harry and Ginny on one side, Hermione on the other. Ron soon joined them, sitting on the bench beside Hermione. Morning greetings were exchanged, and then everyone fell into a comfortable silence.

Soon the plates and goblets were filled with food and drink. Piles of every scrumptious breakfast food imaginable took up every inch of plausible space. When Harry's glass filled with pumpkin juice, Ginny squirmed excitedly in her seat.

Throughout the entire meal, Ginny could hardly sit still. Every time Harry took a sip of his juice, she did her very best to contain a little squeal of delight. Her problems had never seemed so easy to fix.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Harry downed the last of his juice. For a moment, nothing happened, and Ginny began to wonder if maybe the potion hadn't worked very well. But then a soft white glow appeared around his hands, creeping up to eventually surround him completely.

She peered carefully around at the others sitting near, but no one seemed to notice.

Satisfied, she settled back in her seat with a smile on her pretty face. Now she had only to leave and enjoy her holiday.

As Ginny was finishing up her packing that night, she heard a knock on her door. When she went to open it, she found a steely faced Hermione behind it.

"What did you do to him?" she asked immediately.

Ginny was taken aback. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied quickly. She turned round and continued folding shirts to put in her trunk, anxious to keep Hermione from seeing the blush she knew was spreading across her cheeks.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ginny," Hermione said softly. Ginny was again surprised by the calm with which she spoke. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw that glow around Harry. What did you do to him?"

"It's nothing that will hurt him," she said. "At least, it shouldn't."

Hermione moved to stand beside her. She reached out and forced Ginny's face towards her. "Tell me what you did," she said. Ginny saw the frantic concern in Hermione's eyes and knew she now had the upper hand.

A smile found its way to her lips. "It doesn't concern you, Granger," she spat. Hermione looked hurt. Ginny knew this was because she had never called Hermione by only her surname before. It was a mark of the growing animosity between them.

But then Hermione shook her head slightly, drawing her shoulders up. "If it concerns Harry," she began strongly, "It concerns me."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "You think you're so noble, don't you, Hermione?" she asked scathingly. "Waltzing in here to _protect_ Harry from big, bad Ginny. You may be Harry's best friend, but _I_ am his _girlfriend_. I will always take precedence over you."

Hermione's eyes blazed. "That is not true," she said angrily.

Ginny stepped towards her until their noses nearly touched. "Oh, yes, Hermione, it is," she countered. "There is nothing you can ever do to have the kind of connection with Harry that I have."

"I refuse to stand here and take this from you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Despite what you may think, Harry loves me. And I love him, like the brother I never had." She spun around and strode to the door.

When her hand reached out for the knob, Ginny said softly, "No, you don't."

Hermione hand froze in midair. "Excuse me?" she asked, incredulous.

"You don't love Harry like a brother," Ginny replied. "Maybe your feelings for him used to be completely platonic, but they are far from platonic now."

Hermione turned around with a bewildered look in her eyes. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Ginny leaned against her bedpost, giving herself a very casual air. "I'm saying that you don't think of Harry as a brother. You love him as so much more than that."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

Ginny laughed again. "Don't play dumb with me, Hermione," she said in a high, squeaky voice she thought sounded just like Hermione's. Her voice took on its usual tone as she said, "You know exactly what I mean. You love Harry. You're _in love_ with him. You have been since you and Ron broke up."

Hermione recovered from her initial surprise. "Any feelings I may have for Harry are none of your business," she said.

"Oh, but they are, Hermione," Ginny retorted. "They are every bit my business. In case you haven't noticed, I am Harry's girlfriend, not you. That kills you, doesn't it?" she asked suddenly. Hermione looked away. "You could have handled your feelings for him if he had stayed single, couldn't you have? But he asked me out. He initiated a relationship with me. He chose me over you." She saw the affect her words were having on Hermione, and felt strangely joyful. "He would never even consider you as more than a friend. You're his sister, and nothing you do will ever change that. He loves you, yes, but not the way he loves me. You'll never be able to hug him whenever you want, you'll never walk to class with his hand in yours, he'll never kiss you with such passion that your knees buckle and he has to hold you up. He will _never_ return your feelings, so you might as well just give up on him."

Hermione turned around quickly and fled the room, tears streaming down her face.

Ginny finished packing her trunk and crawled into bed, satisfied that Hermione was no longer a threat to The Plan.

Ron and Ginny were set to leave in the morning just after breakfast. Ginny spent the time before the departure studying how the potion affected the people who touched Harry.

Parvati Patil brushed his arm while they were passing through the portrait hole and yelped when an electric sort of shock ran up her arm. Cho Chang ran into him as she sped around a corner, causing a painful looking welt to appear on her arm. Ron clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations after having successfully maneuvered the Grand Staircases on the way down to breakfast, making his face turn a light shade of blue.

All the little things that happened in the hours before and during breakfast made Harry and his group of friends (minus Ginny, of course) extremely confused. Nobody knew what was going on, and not one of them had made the connection between touching Harry and the strange occurrences. Hermione became suspicious when a Hufflepuff fifth year came to introduce himself as a junior writer for the Daily Prophet, and his hand had grown sharp quills where he'd shaken Harry's hand. She watched Ginny throughout the meal, but Ginny had practiced a "poker face," and was confident in The Plan's foolproof step-by-step procedure.

It soon came time for Ron and Ginny to leave. Harry and Ron attempted to embrace before he left, but it became apparent that something strange was going on, as Ron couldn't get within a foot of Harry after the first try.

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on," Harry said. "But I'll try to find out and fix it before you two get back."

"Oh, don't worry, Harry," said Ginny. "I'm sure everything will be alright." Ron was standing beside Harry, twirling his wand around and trying several different incantations to see if anything changed his and Harry's situation. Just as Ginny reached up and pressed her lips to Harry's, there was a resounding crack, and Ginny's hair set fire. "RON!" she screamed, trying desperately to put it out.

In the end, Hermione conjured a bucket of water, which she poured over Ginny's head, but a good five inches of her thick red hair had been burned off by that time. Ron attempted to divert some of Ginny's anger by hugging Hermione goodbye, something that might put his sister in a bit of a better mood. No such luck. She exploded with rage at Ron, and yelled at him all the way to the carriage. She assumed that one of his spells had gone wrong, and that had caused the fire.

She didn't even consider that the fire might have been caused by her lips on Harry's. She didn't see Hermione accidentally drop her book bag. She didn't see Harry reach down to pick it up. She didn't see Harry put a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders. And she certainly didn't see Hermione's complete lack of electric shocks, painful welts, blue face, or flaming hair.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Ah! I loffed it. But I'm the author. I'm entitled to love all my creations. Leave a lovely little review and I'll be your slave for life!  
****  
Violet Kefira**


	4. Muffin infatuations

**G'afternoon, my ducks! I cannot believe that I am actually posting a day after my last update. sigh I'm positively bullocks at being suspenseful. **

**I know that all the chapters so far have been rather lacking in Harmonian goodness, but just bear with me. Chapter 7 in particular is wonderful Pumpkiny, though I'm sure you'll all hate me after that one. **

**Anyways, here's the next lovely installment of A touching romance!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

In the days after Ron and Ginny's departure, Harry was a bit at a loss. Strange things kept happening to the people around him, and he couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with him.

Every one of the strange events – Seamus's orange eyes, Headmistress McGonagall's broken nails, Neville's swollen nose – all seemed to happen only when Harry was around. He couldn't figure it out. Sure, he'd bumped into Seamus, accidentally grazed McGonagall's hand, and poked Neville for being cheeky, but he hadn't done anything remotely magical or malicious.

Hermione had told him that some sort of spell had obviously been cast, but she didn't know what it was. She was researching possible spells when he found her in the Library late one afternoon.

"Why are you still down here, Hermione?" he asked, taking the seat at her right side. "Shouldn't you be at supper?"

Hermione looked up from her book with a smile. "Thank you for being concerned about me, Harry. But I'm fine. I ate a large lunch, you know."

"You did not," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "I was with you at lunch, and all you did was grab a ham sandwich before rushing off."

Hermione flushed prettily, and Harry felt a stirring in his stomach. _I really should not have had the kidney pie at lunch today_, he thought. "Well, I'm not very hungry," Hermione said, and her stomach rumbled.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I can see that you couldn't possibly need any food now. I guess I'll just have to eat these cornbread muffins all by my lonesome self." He produced three steaming muffins from his pocket, placing them strategically near Hermione so that the aroma wafted towards her enticingly.

But Hermione only huffed and turned back to her book.

Harry pushed the muffins a few inches closer.

Hermione glanced at the muffins for a moment, then looked back at her book.

Harry pushed the muffins a few inches closer.

Hermione turned a page.

Harry pushed the muffins a few inches closer.

Hermione scribbled a sentence on her notepad.

Harry pushed the muffins a fe –

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Hermione exclaimed, and snatched up one of the muffins. She put it in her mouth, chewed for a few moments, swallowed deliberately, then glared at Harry.

Harry knew she wasn't really mad, merely annoyed that he'd gotten her to do what he wanted so easily. "There," he said soothingly, "Doesn't that make you feel better?"

Hermione glowered, and Harry laughed. "What is so funny?" Hermione asked scathingly.

"You are acting like a two-year-old, you know that?" Harry said, chuckling. Hermione punched him playfully in the arm, then started laughing herself.

And Harry, as he and Hermione laughed – laughed at nothing in particular it now seemed, a beautiful sense of peace fell upon him. There hadn't been much laughter during the months of the War. Less even, he thought, in the weeks afterwards. So many had died. So many dear, close friends had fallen to the curse of a Death Eater. Dumbledore had only been the beginning.

After one great teacher and mentor came another, Professor Flitwick. Then came Ernie McMillan, not one of Harry's closest friends, but still someone he knew and saw every day. A small group of Ravenclaw fourth years had been abducted on their way back from Hogsmeade. Hermione hadn't even known any of them, but she'd sobbed into Ron's shoulder that weekend anyway.

All of it had been too much for her. Too much for anyone. There wasn't a single person in the castle who hadn't feared what the next day might bring. If they would wake up in their beds, or in a prison cell, guarded by one of Voldemort's followers.

Even though Harry had known in his head that it wasn't his fault, he came to blame himself for the things that were happening. _If only I were doing a better job finding the Horcruxes_, he'd think. Or, _If only I could focus on my Occlumency_. He'd hated himself for the grief and pain he thought he had caused.

And then came Ginny. Vibrant, funny, beautiful Ginny, with her long red hair and musical laugh. She had told him that she needed him. That she knew he wanted to protect her by staying apart, but their lives were too short and too dangerous to not live for the moment. And he'd believed her. Agreed with her. He'd wanted the same thing desperately for the past few months.

He soon came to realize that it wasn't going to be enough. Ginny's small, delicate hand in his, her head on his shoulder, their daily snogs – none of it was enough to distract him. The pain was still there. His responsibility never went away. Ginny just put it at bay.

But that wasn't right. So he had broken up with her. It was hard, there were tears, and 'I love you's, but he broke it off and they were the better for it. Harry and Hermione had found the Horcruxes; he'd fought Voldemort in the final battle, and come home for his seventh year at Hogwarts with a much lighter heart.

So he and Ginny got back together. And it was perfect. She liked him, and he liked her. There was a connection and chemistry, something Harry had never felt before. She was beautiful, and her kisses put him in heaven. So, he should have been happy. But he wasn't. And he didn't know why.

"HARRY!" Hermione's shout suddenly cut through to his mind. He yelped and fell out of his chair. "Oh, Harry!" Hermione hurried to his side. "Are you alright?"

Harry shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I just zoned out there for a minute."

"You were pretty out of it," Hermione said. "I had to call you seven times before you responded."

"Sorry, Hermione," he said, picking himself up off the ground. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Hermione inquired, taking her seat again.

"Dumbledore," Harry said, and Hermione's face immediately became softer. "And the other ones who died. About Voldemort, and Ginny." Hermione's eyes blazed for a moment, but Harry didn't notice.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Hermione hesitantly placed her hand over his. Harry considered the hand for a moment, before turning his hand around and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"No, I'm okay," he said, even though he didn't mean it. But he felt it would be inappropriate to talk to Hermione about his girl problems.

Hermione looked a bit put out. "Well, alright," she said. "But I want you to know that I'll be waiting for you right here, if you ever need me."

Harry smiled. "I know."

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Well, I had fun writing that. I hope you had fun reading it! Expect chapter 5...tomorrow!**

** Violet Kefira**


	5. We knew Hermione was good for something

**My goodness, three chapters in three days. I am spoiling you all rotten. How marvelously wonderful of me! So, this chapter is a bit shorter, but it's a kind of bridge chappie. Also, I'm going out of town in...five hours, so now more updates forabout a week! Sorry! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

After her conversation with Harry of the previous afternoon, Hermione felt much better about the whole ordeal of…well, life. She knew that Harry loved her dearly, no matter what Ginny said. Though she knew Ginny was just being an 'overzealous jealous' – as Hermione's mother liked to say – Hermione couldn't help but believe that some of what she had said was true.

She and Harry had been best friends for seven years. One girl, albeit a pretty, fun-loving Weasley girl, could not come between something as strong as that. And Hermione knew that was what Ginny was trying to do. She viewed Hermione as a threat to be dealt with accordingly, though for the life of her, Hermione couldn't even begin to fathom why.

Obviously, Hermione had not been quite as good at keeping her feelings hidden as she thought she had been. But she had tried so hard! She'd never let herself daydream about him in public, never stared at him during classes, never jumped at his touch.

Oh. Well. Maybe she had.

But she hadn't thought that Ginny of all people would notice anything like that. Ginny didn't understand her own emotions, let alone those of the people around her. Maybe the new, more observant Ginny had come from being on the look-out for girls after Harry. (There were, after all, an awful lot of them.)

Which didn't surprise Hermione in the least little bit. She was one of them, after all. Not like Lavender or Padma were, giggling every time he came round. And she was certainly not like that fourth year Hufflepuff – the girl had a sodding shrine to him in her dorm room closet. But she was just as head-over-heals for him as they were.

It had been quite a cataclysmic event when she'd finally realized what all the strange feelings meant. Looking back, she thought she'd been just a tad bit dramatic, collapsing on her bed in tears at the revelation. But she'd only been sixteen, and she'd just gotten out of her relationship with Ron. She'd tried desperately not to fall for anyone who would be as ill-suited for her as Ron had been.

But then there was Harry. Her sweet, caring, lovable Harry. Harry, who asked politely for help with his homework. Harry, who was so bashful around most girls. Harry, who treated her with respect and care, something she'd come to never expect from the general male population. Harry, who she loved and adored with all her heart.

No, nothing Ginny could ever say would change the bond that was between her and Harry.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry and Hermione were sitting at breakfast in the Great Hall the morning after their talk in the Library when it happened again.

Dean, who was staying over for just a week or two until some unpleasant relatives left his parents' house, had taken a seat at Harry's right side. He reached for the platter of eggs and accidentally knocked Harry's elbow with his own. Immediately, his hair turned a violent shade of purple, and a horrid looking weal appeared on his left temple.

Harry groaned and put his head in hands. "The Devil take me now, I'm accursed," he said dramatically. Dean patted his back reassuringly, and his little finger turned into a quill pen.

"Aargh!" he screamed, staring at his hand in horror. Harry just moaned again and began to beat his head against the table. Draco Malfoy, who was also staying over for reasons unbeknownst to Hermione, just laughed at them both.

Hermione, though, was looking at Harry curiously. Her gaze flicked back and forth between Harry and Dean as thoughts raced behind her eyes. Suddenly, she understood. Whatever Ginny had done to Harry was obviously making all the strange things happening, and she thought she knew why.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. He looked up. "I know what's wrong!"

He stared up at her hopefully. "Well, then, what is it?"

"You can't touch people," she said matter-of-factly.

Harry looked confused. "What?"

Hermione huffed. "You can't touch people," she said again. "Someone's put a hex on you that made you unable to touch anyone." Hermione thought she had a pretty darn good idea who, but she thought it best not to accuse Ginny forthright.

"How did you come up with that?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione replied. "Every time you've touched someone over the last couple of days, something weird has happened to them. Like just now with Dean. He knocked your elbow and his hair turned blue."

"Purple," said Dean. Hermione glared at him. "Right. Sorry."

Hermione turned back to Harry. "It makes sense of everything that's been happening," she told him. "The strange things only happen when you're around, and only when you've been in close contact with that person."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't know," he said skeptically.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and stuck out her hand. "Here," she said. "Touch me."

"But, Hermione," Harry protested, "If what you say is true, I'll hurt you."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Harry," Hermione retorted. "Dean's hair is already beginning to fade." It was true. His hair was rapidly turning back to its original dark color. "I'll be fine in just a moment."

"Well…."Harry hesitated. At a pleading look from Hermione, he relented. "Alright. But don't expect me to feel sorry for you if giant boils appear on every inch of your body." Timidly he reached out his hand. Hermione turned away slightly and braced herself for the worst. Harry's fingertips brushed hers and –

Nothing happened. Hermione opened her eyes and peered at her hand curiously. "Is there anything wrong with me?" she asked.

"Not that I can see," Harry answered. "What do you think that means?"

"Maybe it doesn't work because the two of you are best friends," Dean suggested.

But Hermione shook her head. "Ron couldn't touch him either," she told him. She didn't understand it. It should've done something highly unpleasant to her. Maybe Ginny hadn't done quite as good a job on the potion as she thought she had.

"There's got to be something else," Harry said. "Some sort of reason why I don't hurt you."

"Well, I don't know why this happened," Hermione said, "But we'll figure it out eventually. Come on, Harry. We've got research to do."

Much to Harry's dismay, she dragged him off to the Library. He had a feeling that there wouldn't be much free time for him from now on.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Oh, butthe next chapter is going to be fun. You'll all love Harry's monologue, really. I'm thinking about giving Ginny a little insight into what's going on within the next few chaps. That sound alright? Well, you'll hear from me in a week or so. Shouldn't be more than that.**

**Violet Kefira**


	6. A hastily written postscript

**Oh, I'm so excited - an actual update! It's been, what, four days? Ach! How positively horrendous of me. I want all my wondermous reviewers to know how absolutely wonderful I think all of you are! Your words just make my day, really they do. Okay. I talk too much.**

**CCCCHHHHAAAAPPPPTTTTEEEERRRRSSSSIIIIXXXX!**

Four days. Four horrendous, boring, bloody days. Four days had passed since Hermione figured out what the problem was. The two of them – Harry and Hermione – had spent all of that time in the Library, scanning old, dusty tomes for anything that looked remotely promising.

Every now and then, one of the two would happen upon something interesting.

"Oh, look, Harry," Hermione would say. "This might be a possibility."

Harry would scoot over towards her. "What does it look like?" he would ask.

"Well, what it says is – oh, wait, never mind. If this was the one, you would've burst into flame by now."

And then they would turn back to their respective books in silence.

This happened every few minutes for _four days_. Harry thought he might go insane. Which, taking into account his decidedly more unkempt appearance, his inability to form coherent sentences at odd hours of the day, and the fact that he hadn't had any physical contact without dire consequences in at least a week, wasn't such an illogical idea.

Harry knew that Hermione was beginning to worry about him. He'd look up from an essay or a book and catch her staring at him concernedly, if not a bit longingly. This both confused him and, strangely, made him happy. He couldn't even begin to guess why, but he found that she became a bit flustered every time he touched her, which he was doing more often than ever before after learning she was the only one he _could_ touch.

He decided to write to Remus for help, thinking that, as an expert on Defense Against the Dark Arts, he might recognize the symptoms and be able to point them to a solution.

_Dear Remus, _

_How has your Christmas holiday been? Mine has been alright, but something has gone wrong. That's what I'm writing about._

_A few mornings ago, the day Ginny and Ron left for the Burrow; a lot of strange things began to happen. People broke out in boils and their hair turned strange colors. Hermione figured out that it was a result of my touching people. Something weird happens to everybody I touch, except for Hermione._

_We think somebody's cursed me, but we can't figure out which one it is, especially because of this thing with me being able to touch only Hermione. Do you know what it is?_

_Hope you're doing well. Write back soon._

_Harry_

_P.S. What does it mean when a girl stares at you and blushes when you touch her? I sort of suspect…well, I think it means she fancies me. I don't really know what to do about it._

The post-script he added rather hastily, as Hermione had just climbed in through the portrait hole. He folded the letter, addressed it to Remus, and sent Hedwig off.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted her when she took a seat at his table.

"Hey, Harry," she replied. "Who was that you were writing to?"

"Remus. I thought he might be able to help us," Harry said.

Hermione beamed at him. "Good idea! I didn't even think of that." Harry felt rather pleased with himself.

There were a few moments of silence, then Harry, thinking he could test out his theory, reached forward and took Hermione's hand. "You know," he began, "Just because I wrote to Remus doesn't mean that I don't think you can find the solution. You're the brightest witch of your generation, after all. If anyone can figure this out, it's you."

Hermione blushed, and rather prettily, Harry thought. "Thank you, Harry," she said. "I'll try my best for you." She looked away as she said the last bit, looking embarrassed.

Harry smiled as a fuzzy sort of warmth flowed from the hand holding Hermione's and throughout his whole body. Wishing he had the courage to keep his hand around hers, he withdrew it. He thought he heard Hermione sigh, but couldn't be sure.

_Nothing is the way it's supposed to be any more,_ he thought. The feelings he found boiling inside him for his best friend were new and a little terrifying. He knew that he was with Ginny, that he _liked_ being with Ginny, or had at least liked it at one point. But simply holding Hermione's hand couldn't be considered cheating on his girlfriend.

No, cheating would be kissing her or flirting with her. Cheating would be smiling at her in that special way he knew made her flustered. Cheating would be falling asleep on the couch with her after a long night of studying. And he had never done any of those things.

But…was it cheating if he _wanted_ to?

**CCCCHHHHAAAAPPPPTTTTEEEERRRRSSSSIIIIXXXX**

**Oh, poor Harry. He's all confusified now. I'm going to want to finish chap 8 before posting chap 7, so this update might take a little longer than usual. But I'm leaving for the beach on Monday, so nevermind. I'll do my very very best to get it up before then. Promises. And then the chap 8 update will come soon after. You're all going to hate me after chap 7. evil laughing time MUUAAHAHAAAAHHAA! cough That was lovely. **

** Violet Kefira**


	7. Hedwig: master of horrible timing

**I am soooo wonderfully proud of myself for getting this update out before I leave for the beach. grins Don't you all love me? Eh, you'll hate me by the end of the chapter. I know you will. **

**Like I said, I'm off to the beach for a week. Leaving Monday. So there's not to be any update until at the very least the next Monday. I'll let the next chapter stew in my brain that whole week, but nothing will get down on Word til I get back. Sorry, dears.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one!**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Harry stood on dry, cracked ground. Smoke rose from the smoldering remains of bodies and buildings. The sky was gray, and black clouds were rapidly forming to the west._

_He realized he was tightly grasping his wand in his hand, so he began to slowly move forward. The landscape was unfamiliar and frightening. With shock, he realized that several of the bodies were those of people he knew. Many of those who had died in the war, who he knew had all been buried with stirring ceremonies, were strewn about in a helter-skelter fashion, looks of terror or agony on all their faces._

_It didn't make any sense. The battle was over, these people were at rest. Harry was utterly certain of it. But there was Professor Flitwick, a wicked looking dagger buried in his chest. And here was Justin Finch-Fletchy, missing an arm. Now he knew something was wrong. Everyone he saw had been murdered in a Muggle fashion. What was going on?_

_And then he saw him. Voldemort, Wormtail sniveling by his side, had his wand pointed at Hermione, who was writhing on the ground in silent agony. _

'_Anyone but her,' Harry thought despairingly. 'He can't have her.' In a rush of idiocy, he dashed forward and pointed his wand at Voldemort. The killing curse was on the tip of his tongue, but Wormtail spotted him and conjured a sort of red bubble around his master, Hermione, and himself._

"_NO!" Harry screamed. He threw himself at the shield as Voldemort laughed, casting Crucio after Crucio on the pathetic figure before him. The shield resisted him, despite his pushing and cursing at it. Harry wept despondently, unable to form a coherent thought to drive away the knowledge that Hermione was going to die and he couldn't stop it._

_Suddenly, Hermione sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were empty of their usual shine, and her face was pale and drawn._

"_How could you let this happen to me, Harry?" she asked, her voice a hollow monotone. _

"_I tried not to, Hermione, I promise I did!" Harry collapsed on to his knees. "I never wanted it to be like this."_

"_You're lying," she spat. "You couldn't care less what happens to me."_

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he shouted, pounding on the bubble. "I care more than anything."_

"_No, you don't, Potter," she replied. All of a sudden, she seemed quite well. She stood, looking much taller than he had ever known her to be. Harry realized with horror that her eyes had become the same blood red that Voldemort's own eyes were. "You didn't even like me back at school."_

"_No, no, Hermione, I've always wanted you," Harry cried, horrified at Hermione's manner._

"_Oh, don't play games with me, Harry," she said, a hint of a smirk forming on her face. She moved to stand by Voldemort. The atrocity dared to put his arm around her waist. "You know how you felt about Ginny."_

"_But I'm over all of that!" Harry exclaimed, anxious to explain. "I love _you_, Hermione."_

_He saw a flicker of a softer emotion pass over her face, but then Voldemort drew her closer to him and stroked her straight black hair lovingly, and the softness was gone. "You are pathetic, Potter," she told him mockingly. "Playing with others' emotions just to save your meaningless life. But it doesn't matter any more. Good bye, Harry." She raised her wand. "Avada Kedavra." _

_Harry had only time to shout, "HERMIONE!" before the curse hit him and –_

He woke up. For a few moments, he lay in his bed, breathing in precious air. _A dream_, he thought. _Simply a dream_. But it had been so real. Voldemort had looked just as hideous as usual, Wormtail just as pathetically loyal, Hermione just as –

_Oh, God. Hermione. _Harry shot out of bed. He searched blindly for his glasses, slapping them on his face when he finally found them. Realizing that his t-shirt was soaked with sweat, he peeled it off in disgust, then raced out the door and down the stairs.

"Hermione!"

Hermione jerked out of a fitful sleep, hearing Harry's voice shout her name. In an instant, she'd sped out of bed, not bothering to put a robe on over her shorts and tank top. She wrenched the door open and flew down the stairs.

"Harry!" she cried as she ran. "What's wrong?" She reached the bottom and was caught up in a tight embrace by Harry.

_A very shirtless Harry_, the less appropriate part of her mind told her. Desperately attempting not to be even remotely swooned by the muscle-y goodness that was Harry's chest, Hermione wrapped her arms around him without another moment's hesitation.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

Harry clung to Hermione, blissfully drowning in the sheer _feel_ of her bare skin against his. He hadn't realized how dearly he'd missed her hugs. Anyone's hugs, for that matter.

"Bad dream," he muttered noncommittally, loathe to leave the embrace.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered quietly, her breath sending a rather unmanly shiver down his spine. "Voldemort?"

"Well, yes," he admitted. Against his better judgment, he moved so he wasn't holding her so tightly, though he still had his arms wrapped around her. "And…you."

Hermione stared incredulously at Harry. "Me?" she asked skeptically. Harry was so upset because of a dream about her. That simply didn't make too much sense.

"Yes, you," Harry said, a smirk finding its way onto his face. Hermione stifled the sudden urge to kiss that maddening smirk away. She was thankful for his arms surrounding her, as her knees might have given way.

"What happened?" she inquired, feeling awkward with her hands lightly grazing the bare skin of his back.

Harry wasn't quite sure when the decision to tell Hermione everything had been made. All he knew was that he was going to, and no amount of failing courage would stop him.

"Voldemort Crucioed you," he began, his eyes darkening at the memory. "I was just about to kill him, but then Wormtail saw me and put a sort of force field around the three of you. I couldn't break through it."

"You were helpless," Hermione said, looking understanding. He nodded dumbly, and she moved to embrace him again, but he stopped her.

"Let me finish," he said firmly.

"There's more?" she asked.

Hermione felt a heavy sickness fill her belly. Harry was obviously very distraught, and also obviously determined to tell her exactly what had happened. She wouldn't interrupt again.

Harry nodded in answer to her question. "I knew you were going to die," he said desolately. "And I couldn't do anything at all about it. But then you sat up and looked at me." Hermione suddenly had the feeling of being held by someone who was very far away.

"Harry?" she said after a long silence. He started and looked down at her as if surprised to see her there.

Harry hadn't known he was spacing out. The sudden realization of Hermione's presence shook him, but then she smiled at him and he felt alright.

"You told me that you couldn't believe I'd let him do that to you," he said then. The hollow tone of his voice surprised and scared him, knowing it sounded so much like that of Hermione's in his dream. "I tried to explain that I had done my best to stop it, that I'd never wanted anything to happen to you, but you wouldn't listen."

"It must have been horrible," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. "It was," he said. "You didn't believe anything I said. Then you stood up – as if you weren't in a bit of pain. And your eyes were red, just like Voldemort's." Hermione shuddered in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said.

"You haven't actually done anything," he replied. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"What happened after that?" she asked.

Harry hesitated just a moment before answering. "You said that I didn't care about you. And that I had never even liked you when we were at Hogwarts. I – I tried to tell you that I had always wanted you, but you didn't even consider it." Harry was mortified to find that tears were running down his face. "You said that I had always fancied Ginny, and you didn't believe me when I said – when I said that I…that I loved _you_, and not her."

Hermione's pulse raced. Her mind shut down. Her heart pounded. Harry's words shook her to the very core. "Harry…." she whispered, but he put a finger over her lips.

Shaking his head, he said, "Don't stop me now, Hermione, or I won't ever start again." He removed his finger from her lips and slowly leaned towards her. Hermione closed her eyes and –

There was a tap at the window. Hermione's eyes flew open to see Harry looking extremely frustrated. He muttered a curse under his breath, but relinquished his hold on her to go and open the window for Hedwig. Hermione placed a hand over her heart and leaned up against the wall for support.

"It's my reply from Remus," Harry told her after having opened the letter. "He says it's probably a basic defensive potion, and we could most likely find it in our Potions textbooks."

"Let's get to work then, shall we?" Hermione asked shakily. Something had drastically changed in the last few moments, and she didn't know things were going to be from then on.

Harry merely nodded his head and trotted up the stairs to get his textbook. Hermione took the armchair by the fire and sat down to think. It was going to be a long night.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yes, I know I'm the most horridly horrid person ever. I even hate myself for that. Why couldn't Harry just ignore Hedwig? Idiot! But that wouldn't be condusive to the next chapter. It's allvery sad, I know. Chap 8 when I get back!

Violet Kefira


	8. Toque Amoroso

**Hallelujah! Hallelujah! I'm baaaa-aaack! **

**I'm horribly sorry that you all had to wait this long for the next chapter. I really would have killed any author who left me hanging like I left y'all in the last chappie. Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! They make all the hard work worth it. -sigh- How cliche of me.**

**Anyways, I talk too much. Here's chapter 8!**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Up in his dorm room, as he rummaged around for his Potions textbook, Harry was cursing himself under his breath. How could he have been so utterly idiotic as to try and kiss Hermione? His best friend, whom he loved more than anyone in the world, and he'd nearly kissed her. Never mind that she'd put up hardly any objection; he really shouldn't have done that.

He found the textbook under a pile of broken quills, but didn't feel quite up to facing Hermione again. Instead, he sat down on the edge of his bed and propped his head in his hands.

_Why?_ he asked himself over and over again. _Why on earth did I have to go and do something like that?_ Ginny had left him alone with Hermione for the whole of Christmas holidays, had trusted him enough to do something like that, and he'd repaid her with what? Falling in love with his best friend? Harry wondered what had possessed him.

Hermione had, that's who. Harry knew he couldn't kid himself for long. It didn't matter that Ginny was beautiful and witty and fun to be with; she wasn't Hermione. Hermione was clever and loyal; she was passionate and full of fire. She was brave and daring, and Merlin strike him down if she wasn't just as beautiful as or more so than Ginny was.

Harry groaned. It was all so confusing. Better to just go and have it out with Hermione while he was at least a little certain that he had feelings for her. Standing, he took the textbook again and walked down the stairs to the Common Room.

Hermione looked up when he entered the room. A potions textbook was sitting open in her lap. Her face was pale and she opened her mouth to speak, but Harry raised a hand to stop her.

"Let me have my piece, Hermione," he said. "What just happened – or rather, what almost just happened – was, well, it was –"

"We have work to do," Hermione interrupted. Harry was surprised. She wasn't usually that stern about anything other than homework.

Harry shook his head and tried again. "You need to know that –"

"Try the defensive potions first," Hermione cut him off again. Harry was baffled, but decided not to push it. He opened the textbook to the defensive section and scanned the list of contents. "_Toque Amoroso_, to be exact," she continued.

"You've found it, then?" he asked, and beamed at her.

A flicker of a happier emotion passed over her face, but she was soon stony again. "Yes. Just look at the potion, Harry," she said.

Harry found her tone and over all attitude to be, at the moment, very un-Hermione-ish. But he turned his eyes to the page describing the potion.

_**Toque Amoroso**_

**_When mixed together, the five ingredients of the Toque Amoroso  
_**_**potion will – if brewed correctly – create a watery, clear liquid.  
**_**_The potion is only effective if administered within twenty-four  
_**_**hours of its brewing. **_

_**The person who drinks the potion will immediately be overtaken  
**_**_by a whitish glow and an invisible shield, making it impossible  
_**_**for that person to be touched in anyway. Consequences of touching  
**__**include abnormally colored skin or hair, painful sores, cuts and bruises,  
**__**and other peculiarities. **_

_**Only a person who is the object of the drinker's innermost desire can  
**__**sustain any sort of physical contact with the drinker without dire  
**__**consequences.**_

Harry sat in stunned silence for a few moments. Then, the realization of exactly what it all meant hit him, and he reddened immediately. "Well," he said finally.

"Yes, well," Hermione replied.

Harry decided it might be best to not meet her eyes just yet. "I suppose you've figured out what that means, then, eh?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I have," she said, her voice much softer and more pleasant than it had been a moment ago. "Harry, look at me."

This seemed a rather bad idea, so Harry kept his eyes on the book in front of him.

"Harry, _please_?" Hermione's voice was full of concern. Against his much wiser and better judgment, Harry looked up and into her eyes. They were warm and a little comforting, and Harry began to feel a bit better about the whole situation.

"Now, that's better, isn't it?" Hermione asked kindly. Harry remembered that this would be the part of the story where Hermione let him down easy and he was forced to spend the rest of his days pining pitifully away for her.

He looked away again.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, Harry," she huffed. There was a moment of silence, then Harry suddenly found himself looking into a pair of soft, honey brown eyes. Hermione was gazing at him with a curious sort of smile on her face. "Whatever am I to do with you?" she asked.

Harry was just about to open his mouth and say something very dashing, he was sure, when this endeavor was made quite impossible by Hermione's lips pressed softly to his. Dear Merlin, but she was kissing him, wasn't she?

Just as he realized this, he felt a hand bury itself in his messy hair, and another wrap around his middle. This seemed the sort of thing one was supposed to do, so Harry mimicked the gesture to Hermione and let his eyes flutter closed. He registered that this felt much better than any kiss Ginny had ever given him, but was soon too immersed in _feeling_ to care.

Much too soon, Harry felt Hermione pull away and opened his eyes. She was looking back at him with a wicked sort of smirk. "That was…nice," he told her. That was, of course, a ridiculous understatement, but Hermione seemed to guess what he meant, because she laughed and kissed him again.

Harry decided he like this kissing Hermione business. He told her so, and she laughed again. It was a wonderful sound to his ears.

**V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V> V>**

"What do you suppose we'll have to do about Ginny?" Harry asked later that night as they snuggled together on a couch. Hermione had told him what she'd seen Ginny do, and about the confrontation they'd had before she left.

Hermione sighed. "We'll have to tell her," she said.

"I know." Harry stroked Hermione's hair softly. "I don't think that she'll take it very well."

Hermione smiled a secret smile, making sure that Harry couldn't see. "Do you think that it would be easier if you told her in person?" she asked.

Harry considered the idea. "That might be better, actually," he admitted. "The Weasleys would be happy to have us, even though it's on sort of short notice."

"Er, I don't know exactly how good it would be to have me around the house while all this chatting with Ginny is going on," Hermione said nervously. "I think I'll stay and catch up on Transfiguration."

"You finished all your homework yesterday," Harry told her. "And I refuse to be any where near Ginny as of now without you. I simply don't trust her any more."

There was a prolonged silence after that. Then, Hermione said, "She's going to hate me, you know."

"I know," Harry replied.

"She'll not be so fond of you, either."

"I know."

"I doubt that she'll speak to us for at least two months."

"I know."

Hermione smiled up at Harry. "But it's worth it just to be with you."

Harry smiled back. "I know."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**-happy sigh- Well, that was rather cute, wasn't it? Sorry, I'm a bit arrogant today. Lo ciento. The next chapter is a mite short, but after that you'll get some major crazyjealous!Ginny action, so it'll probably even out. Until next time!**

**Violet Kefira**


	9. Minerva misconstrued

**'Ello, my ducks! I know this chapter is horridly short, but I just wanted to give you something before I leave. I'm headed down to South Haven, Mississippi for a week or so for my little brother's little league World Series! I'm very excited!**

**Okay, so I'm a bit WB'd when it comes to the next chappie. I guess I sort of know what I want to do...but not really. -sigh- This is all very annoying.**

**This is one is short, but thenext one will be longer!**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

When Mr. Potter and Miss Granger requested to be given permission to spend the rest of the holiday with the Weasleys, Minerva McGonagall was rather inclined not to allow it. It was, after all, part of the school rules that no child should leave the school at any given time during the year unless there was a dire family emergency.

She told the two friends this, and was met with a series of frantic pleas, all centered on something or other they needed to tell Ginny Weasley. McGonagall was aware that Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter were an item of sorts, and, though she frowned upon such things at such a young age, she was a bit soft when it came to Mr. Potter, so she agreed to consider the idea.

After much thought and skimming over of the school rules, Minerva decided that, no, it would not be proper to let the two leave. Surely they could wait until Miss Weasley was back in school to tell her, or send her an owl.

But they would not consider it. Mr. Potter in particular was adamant that Miss Weasley be told in person and as soon as possible. "What on earth is so important?" McGonagall asked eventually, becoming utterly exasperated with the pair.

They exchanged a glance. "Well, you see, Professor," began Potter slowly, "It's a bit of a rather personal issue. If we could just see Ginny, it would be alright. Maybe take a day or two out there, Professor, anything will do."

McGonagall peered at him sternly over her glasses. "Students are allowed to leave the school premises for reasons other than educational only if a family emergency has come up," she said. "Please tell me what exactly the matter is."

Miss Granger took Potter's hand to draw him off to the side. She began to whisper to him in a harried manner. Just at that time, Minerva noticed a few things that were different about the two young people. For one, they were standing much closer together than they had ever done before. Two, Granger had taken Harry's hand, rather than his arm, as was per usual. Also, a fond sort of smile was playing on Potter's lips as Hermione whispered to him.

_Ah, _McGonagall thought. _So that's it. There's been a change in feelings and they must make Miss Weasley aware. Well, I suppose it would cause much less strife when next term begins. I'll allow the request._ What she could not admit to herself was that the knowledge that Potter and Granger were together had given her quite a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. But such feelings were not appropriate in a witch her age, so she ignored it.

"Miss Granger. Mister Potter," she called. They both turned to look at her. "I have changed my mind. You may go to the Weasleys' home if Arthur and Molly agree to it." She began to rummage around in her desk draw for a piece of parchment. "You can write to them now for their permission."

"Yes, thank you, Professor," Granger said. "But…ma'am?"

McGonagall looked up. "Miss Granger?"

The girl looked a bit confused. "What made you change your mind?" she asked. Potter, too, looked curious.

"Ah, Miss Granger," she began, and noticed a tone of her voice she had not used in quite some time. "Things change, and they must be taken care of. Surely you can agree?" She gazed pointedly from her to Potter until Hermione blushed and uttered a little 'oh!' of surprise.

"You will send this by owl to the Weasleys," McGonagall told them, holding out the parchment to Harry. "When the answer arrives, you will notify me of the arrangements. Thank you, Mister Potter. Miss Granger." She nodded at them both in an obvious dismissal. Harry gave her a knowing smile and took Hermione's hand as he left the room.

McGonagall chuckled uncharacteristically after the door closed behind them. Perhaps she needed to know more about the lives of her students.

**poqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoq**

The Weasleys were gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast when Hedwig came sweeping in. "Oh, Harry's sent me something!" Ginny cried, and practically tore the parchment from Hedwig's leg. With an indignant hoot, she hopped off to sit by Pigwidgeon, who was desperately attempting not to burst from excitement at having another owl in the house.

Meanwhile, Ginny had opened the letter and was hungrily scanning its contents. After a few seconds, she looked up at her mother, beaming. "He wants to know if he can come to stay for the rest of the holiday," she said.

"Well, of course he can!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, obviously happy to be having the boy under her wing again. "Does he say anything else?" Ginny turned her attention back to the letter. Within a few moments, her expression turned sour.

"Hermione wants to come, too," she said. She scowled at Hedwig as if it was her fault for this bad news.

"She is welcome, too, of course," Mrs. Weasley said congenially, but she noticed the look on her daughter's face, and made a note to observe the goings-on once Harry and Hermione arrived. "I'll just send them an owl back right away." She hastily wrote an answer on the back of Harry's letter, tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her off.

"It should be good to have them in the house again," Mr. Weasley said, but Ginny wasn't sure she shared the sentiment.

**poqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoq**

Harry showed Mrs. Weasley's answer to Hermione. "Well, that's that," he said after a moment's silence.

"It is," Hermione replied. She squeezed his hand. "We can do this."

Harry sighed and placed his head on her shoulder. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Alright, got that one down. The next one WILL BE LONG! -promises-**

**Okay, I loffs you all! Review Review!**

** Violet Kefira**


	10. Author's note blech!

**_Goodness, I'm sorry, but this is just an author's note. -runs and hides- Yes, I know you all positively_ **hate** _me_. _I apologize. _**

**_Okay, so, I've been terribly busy lately. That's why I haven't posted any more chapters. (Sorry about that, dears.) I'm still very busy, and with school starting for me soon, I don't know how much time I'll have to put into this lovely piece. I've also hit a major WB which is killing all creative sense. _**

**_Please bear with me, and continue to be loyal to _**A Touching Romance **_even though it might be a while before you hear anything from me again. _**

**_I'm so so so so so so sorry about this!_**

_**Violet Kefira**_


	11. Mrs Weasley learns a few things

**_Okay. I lied. I simply couldn't tear myself away from the computer. Aren't you all terribly disappointed in my honestly skills. -grins- Oh, bugger. I'm joking._**

_**So, here's the next chapter, a mite longer than usual and pretty nice, if I do say so myself. Confrontation with Ginny is soon to come, as are some very cute moments when other members of the Weasley family realize just what **_is_** going on between Harry and Hermione.**_

**_Chapter 10!_**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Professor McGonagall surveyed Harry and Hermione with a critical eye. "You're sure Mrs. Weasley is agreeable to the arrangements?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said in an exasperated tone. "She said that she would be very happy to have us."

McGonagall looked them over once more. "Well, alright," she relented. "Go on then. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving in a few minutes and you have to ride the carriages down."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said. She was apprehensive at the idea of revealing her and Harry's relationship to Ginny, not to mention the rest of the Weasley family. They all meant so much to her, and she wasn't sure how they would all take it.

"Get a move on," said McGonagall, shooing them out the door. "Happy Christmas." She closed the door behind them with an uncharacteristically fond smile, shaking her head at her own folly.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry and Hermione loaded their trunks onto the train and took seats across from each other in the first compartment

"Do you think Ginny is ready for this?" she asked after a few minutes, fiddling with the hem of her robe.

Harry didn't answer straight away. When he did, it wasn't the comforting answer Hermione had been hoping for. "No," he said. "She isn't. But that doesn't mean it isn't happening. The two of us are together now," (Hermione smiled happily) "And she'll have to learn to deal with it. I know that's a little harsh, but it's the truth."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "We'll have to tell Mister Weasley about the potion."

"That's not going to be easy, is it?" said Harry, gazing out the window looking forlorn.

"No, but it has to be done," she replied. She stood up on the seat and rummaged around in her trunk for a few moments. She plopped down with a thick book in one hand and a quill and parchment in the other. "First things first," she said. "We have to find out how to get rid of the effects of the potion."

"Is there an antidote in there?" asked Harry, referring to her book.

"No," she said, flipping through the book's yellowing pages. "But it might give us some clues as to where the antidote might be."

"Good luck, then," he said. Instead of staring back out of the window, he chose to gaze at Hermione.

She was chewing on the tip of her quill as she read through the pages of potions and antidotes. Her hair was a ruffled mess, as it always was, and there were several ink smudges on her hands and even one on her cheek. She wore no make up, and bags under her eyes signified that she hadn't had a good night's sleep in quite a while (Harry figured this was because of her concern for him). Her dark blue skirt and white blouse were wrinkled, and more ink stains sprinkled the hem of the blouse. Her robe was old and a bit too short for her. Ginny would have told her she looked terrible.

"You're beautiful," he said.

She looked up from her book in surprise. "What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," he said again.

She blushed. "Don't be silly," she said. "Of course I'm not."

"You are," Harry said stubbornly. He swiftly moved to sit by her side. "You are the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen."

"Then you can't have seen very many girls, Harry," she replied, a hint of a smile playing over her lips.

"Oh, I've seen plenty," he told her. "But none of them look quite like you. Because you," (He kissed her forehead) "Are absolutely," (He kissed her cheeks) "The most wonderful," (He kissed her nose) "Girl _ever_." He softly kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned, burying her face in his shoulder, tears leaking out of her closed eyes. "I love you. God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Hermione," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Even if you are ridiculously stubborn." She giggled tearfully and hiccupped. Harry thought it was adorable.

**OOOoooOOO**

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley screeched up the stairs. There was a surprised yelp, then her youngest son came into view, half dressed and bleary-eyed. "Wake up," she said sweetly. He groaned and walked back into his room.

"Don't be worried about him," Ginny said, coming to stand beside her from the kitchen. "He'll be ready. He's very happy that Harry and Hermione have decided to stay for the holiday after all. A bit more happy about Hermione staying, if you know what I mean." She winked cheekily up at her mother, then swept passed her up the stairs.

Molly frowned after her. Her son and Hermione had broken up ages ago, and she didn't feel as if there was any inkling of a chance they might get back together. Ron certainly didn't seem interested in the girl any more. She thought that perhaps Ginny just wanted that to be the case, so as to make it one big, happy, Weasley family. Her relationship with Harry was at least going in the right direction.

Smiling again, Molly walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for her family.

**OOOoooOOO**

"Harry, wake up."

"Whatcha I duwanna."

"Oh, Harry, honestly. Wake up."

"Fivmominits."

"_Really_." Hermione shoved Harry hard, making him fall off the bench.

"Hey! That hurt!" He rubbed his head where it had banged into the floor.

"Don't be such a baby, Harry," Hermione said, laughing at him. "It was just a little shove."

"Well, _pardon moi_," he said loftily.

She laughed again. "You're ridiculous," she told him.

He started laughing, too. "I know. But that's what makes life interesting. What'd you wake me up for anyway?"

"Oh, right," Hermione stood up and began to gather her things. "The train stopped. We need to be out on the platform for the Weasleys to get us."

"Are they _all_ coming?" Harry asked, retying his shoelaces.

"No, I don't think so. Just Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny." Hermione looked rather nervous about that fact.

"Hey," said Harry, standing up and hugging her. "We'll be fine."

Hermione nodded morosely. Together, they gathered up their luggage and other things. Harry carried Hedwig's cage precariously under one arm, and Crookshanks was penned up in a basket Hermione had slung over her shoulder. They left the compartment and made their way to the door.

Just as Hermione was about to open it and step out onto the platform, Harry pulled her back. "I won't be able to do this for quite a while, you see," he told her, smirking. "Thought I needed to get one last one in before I skive off completely." He caught her up in a warm embrace and kissed her fiercely. Her knees bent under her, and she was grateful for his arms holding her up.

"Oh, that's just great," she said when he pulled away. "Now you've gone and made me all lightheaded. I won't be able to think properly for hours."

Harry chuckled. "That was the point, love."

Hermione wagged her finger at him and grabbed all her stuff again. She kicked open the door and threw her less fragile bags out onto the platform. Stepping down, she looked around her. It was an unfamiliar sight. It was the same Platform 9 and ¾, but there wasn't a throng of people crowding up the place. It looked strangely sad without all the shouting students and shrieking pets.

"Harry!" screeched an unpleasantly familiar voice. "You're finally here!" Ginny ran up to the train, beaming, just as Ron and Mrs. Weasley materialized through the barrier behind her.

"Hello, Ginny," said Hermione testily.

Ginny looked at her as if she was something disgusting she might pick off her shoe. "Hermione." She nodded her head curtly. She craned her neck to see past Hermione. "Where's Harry?"

"In the train, getting the rest of our things," Hermione said. She grabbed Ginny's arm and attempted to pull her off to the side. "Let's go say hello to Ron and your mum."

Ginny wrenched her arm out of Hermione's grasp. "I want to see Harry," she hissed, glaring. "He's my _boyfriend_, after all. You'd do well to remember that, Granger."

Hermione kept quiet. Inwardly, she seethed. _Your boyfriend, my foot, _she thought. She felt the strong urge to give Ginny a good kick in the shin, but resisted it. It certainly wouldn't make matters any better.

Harry soon appeared in the doorway of the train. He and Hermione exchanged a quick glance of exasperation as Ginny squealed, "_Harry_!"

"Control yourself, woman," muttered Hermione under her breath. Ginny looked like she was just about to throw herself at Harry, so Hermione quickly moved between the two. "I'll help you with those bags, Harry," she said. She took Crookshank's basket, then shoved her trunk into Ginny's arms. "You won't mind carrying this, will you, Gin?" she asked sweetly.

Ginny glared forcefully at her and swept past with a murderous gleam in her eye. "Thanks," whispered Harry in Hermione's ear as he walked past her. His breath sent a shiver down her spine. Wondering how on earth she was going to last without his touch until they worked up the courage to tell Ginny the truth, she followed all the others out through the barrier.

"How're we getting back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry when they exited Kings Cross Station.

"The people at the Ministry felt like they owe our family a bit of something," Mrs. Weasley said. "What with Bill being hurt and all the other things that've been going on lately. So they bought us a new car. It doesn't fly, but it runs very well and is quite roomy inside."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. A car ride all the way back to the Burrow? How was she to keep Ginny off Harry in such a small space? The little group made its way out into the car park, where they stopped at a lovely red Mercedes.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said reverently as he looked the car over, "This is really nice."

"Isn't it?" said Mrs. Weasley, beaming. "It's so much easier than hiring those Muggle cab drivers."

They all piled their things in the trunk, then climbed into the back seat. Hermione made sure that she settled herself between Harry and Ginny. Ginny seemed none too happy about the overall situation. The silence in the car was very awkward until Ron, tentatively, asked, "Everything at Hogwarts alright?"

Hermione breathed an inner sigh of relief. "Yes, it's great," she said. "Professor McGonagall said to tell you hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Headmistress McGonagall now, isn't it?" said Mrs. Weasley in a morose tone. Both her hands were gripping the wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white, and her sharp brown eyes darted around the street in front of them as if daring something to try and get in her way.

"Oh, yes, it is," Hermione said. She gazed out the window on Harry's side. "I often forget."

"We all try not to remember, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's a difficult thing to lose someone, and then have them replaced so quickly."

Silence followed her words. As subtly as he could manage, Harry inched his hand towards Hermione's. He wrapped his fingers around hers and gave her hand a little squeeze. She looked up at him with a soft smile and squeezed back.

Ginny and Ron didn't notice this, as they were too busy with their own thoughts. But Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flickering to the rearview mirror, saw their hands and the smile. And she thought that maybe, just maybe, her daughter's relationship with Harry wasn't going quite as well as Ginny thought.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**_Oh, but that was a cute little ending to the chapter. Mrs. Weasley is beginning to get suspicious. Brava to her! Alright, so I might really be telling the truth when I say that it'll be a while before the next chapter. Many sorries. _**

**_Review!_**

**_ Violet Kefira_**


	12. Something has happened

**_'Lo, dears. Sorry it's taken me awhile to get this chapter up. I've had this awful case of WB lately that refuses to go away. But I finally ground out this chapter for you. I like this chapter, really, I do. I just don't like that it's taking me so long to get on with the story. I hope you all enjoy it, and sorry again for the wait!_**

**_OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO_**

Ginny Weasley was mad. No, she was _furious_. That no good, bushy-haired, bucktooth, know-it-all _bimbo_ (whose name Ginny refused to use) had taken it upon her bloody self to make sure that Harry hadn't yet done anything at all of the romantic sort towards her, Ginny.

She'd wanted to kiss him when he came off the train, but _no_. There was baggage to be held. She had wanted to sit next to him in the car, but _no_. That idiot girl had dived in after her so Harry couldn't possibly sit close to her.

Ginny would have thought that, what with having weird things happen every time she touched Harry, Miss Thang would have given up a bit on the whole anti-Harry-and-Ginny thing. Honestly, she wasn't stupid, Ginny would give her that. She must've realized somewhat that she couldn't touch Harry because of how he felt about her.

The little red car slowed to a stop in front of the Burrow, and Ginny felt just a bit calmer. There wouldn't be nearly as much chance for _that girl_ to sabotage Ginny and Harry's blooming relationship. They'd be snogging in a corner before dinner, she was sure of it.

"Boys, you get the trunks out of the car while the girls and I get started on lunch," instructed Mrs. Weasley as she clambered out of the driver's seat. Harry and Ron promptly moved towards the car's trunk as Hermione attempted to soothe a flustered Crookshanks. Ginny saw her chance.

"I'm so glad you're here, Harry," she said sweetly, walking up behind him as he reached into the car for his bag.

"Yes, it's nice to be somewhere without Professor Snape looming over your shoulder at every meal," he replied, grimacing as he accidentally put the trunk down on his foot.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be much more interesting here than at Hogwarts," Ginny cooed, batting her eyelashes at him. "You can't have had much fun with just _her_ hanging around, could you?" She glared at Hermione's bushy head through the back window.

She didn't notice Harry's look of intense agitation. "Oh, it wasn't bad," he said casually. "Hermione is actually a lot of fun when there's no schoolwork to be done. Something she's picked up from hanging around Ron and me for all these years." He smiled fondly at Hermione as she got out of the car.

Ginny looked back and forth between the two of them, smiling happily at each other. Something had happened over the week they were together, she knew it. Well, she simply wouldn't stand for it, that's all. Harry was hers, and she wasn't about to go and let Hermione ruin it all for them.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lunch was a casual affair. All the Weasleys were home for the holidays – even Fleur and Bill had taken time off from their honeymoon to come and visit. Harry and Hermione soaked in the atmosphere of family, after it having been just the two of them at Hogwarts. Keeping everyone away from Harry was a bit of a trial, but otherwise, it was quite fun.

"More peas, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she offered Harry the dish of mushy vegetables.

"Yes, please," he said, scooping two more spoonfuls of peas onto his plate.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Hungry?" she said, surveying his plate, already heaped high with second helpings of everything within his reach.

"There is no such thing as too much Weasley food," was his reply, and she laughed. He grinned at her, then turned back to his plate. She shook her head, still chuckling softly, then turned to engage Charlie in conversation.

Mrs. Weasley watched this encounter with interest. Something was happening between those two. _Or_, she thought suddenly, _something already has happened_.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry fell happily onto his bed in Ron's room that night. "I'm so glad to be back here," he told Ron, who was dressing for bed.

"I'm glad you're both back, too, mate," said Ron, grinning at Harry. He pulled a red t-shirt over his head. "Things'll be more fun around here with you and Hermione here."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "Your family couldn't possibly be much fun otherwise." He laughed as Ron chucked a pillow at him before climbing into his bed.

"Don't be _ridiculous_, Harry," said Ron loftily, propping himself on his elbows. "We Weasleys have more fun in our pinky fingers than you have in your entire body."

"_Touché_," said Harry. He rolled over on his bed to face the ceiling.

"Harry?" called Ron a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" was Harry's sleepy reply.

Harry heard Ron sigh. "Are you…do you think…well -"

"Spit it out, Ron," said Harry, turning over to look at him.

"Well…what – what are your intentions towards Ginny?"

"_Ron_!" Harry sat up straight and banged his head against the bed post. With a groan, he fell back on the headboard. "What on earth do you mean?" he asked when the stars behind his eyes went away.

Ron looked very uncomfortable. "I was just wondering exactly how far you intend to go with her," he said, miserable.

"Ron, take my word for it," Harry said. "Nothing is going to happen while I'm here."

"Define nothing." Ron now peered suspiciously up at Harry.

Harry huffed exasperatedly. "Okay…um, how about we say that…nothing you wouldn't do in front of your mum is going to happen between me and Ginny. How's that?"

Ron fell back against his pillows. "That sounds alright," he said slowly. "You won't be snogging or anything in the broom cupboard, then, will you?"

"No, Ron, Ginny and I won't be snogging in any broom cupboards," Harry assured him. "I promise." _I can't promise that Hermione and I won't be snogging in the broom cupboards_, he thought with a small smirk he was careful to hide from Ron.

"Are you and Ginny not together, then?" Ron asked next, sounding incredulous.

Harry thought very carefully before answering. "Things," he began slowly, "Changed over the holiday, Ron. Hermione and I discovered some things that – that make the dynamic of my and Ginny's relationship a different thing entirely. I don't think that Ginny and I are going to be together much longer, to tell you the truth."

Ron was silent for a long time after that. When he did finally speak up, he didn't sound very happy. "I don't think that things will turn out the way we thought they would, will they?" he asked.

Harry turned so he could look Ron in the eye. "No," he said. "Everything is different now. I used to think that, once Voldemort was gone, things would go back to normal. But they haven't. Everyone of us – you, me, and Hermione especially – has changed."

"I know," said Ron in a somber voice. "Back in school before all of this happened, everything was simple. Sure, we faced Voldemort every now and then, but that never seemed real when we were sitting around the fire in the common room. I always -" He broke off suddenly, gazing out the window. He took a deep breath, then continued slowly. "I always thought that, in the end, it was going to be you and Ginny, and me and Hermione. It seemed natural, you know?" He looked back at Harry then, as if desperate to know he hadn't been alone in his thoughts.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It was the logical thing to do," he said. "But that doesn't fit any more."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Hermione and I tried." He laughed and shook his head at the memory. "Merlin, I was rubbish at being her boyfriend."

Harry laughed with him. "You really were, Ron," he said. "It seemed like a relief when you two broke up, really. You didn't fight nearly as much after that."

"It's good to know we're both still friends," Ron admitted. "I had half expected things to be awful between us afterwards."

Harry nodded, then sighed. "I don't think things will ever be good between Ginny and I after – well, after this."

Ron burrowed under his covers, clearly ready for sleep. "Don't beat yourself up about it too much, mate," he said, closing his eyes. "We've still got Hermione, after all."

"Yeah," Harry said softly. "I've still got Hermione. G'night, Ron."

"Night, Harry," Ron replied, as Harry drifted off to sleep. But Ron stayed awake for a long time afterwards, thinking. Eventually, somewhere around two in the morning, he jerked awake with the realization that the only thing that he ever would think capable of taking away Harry's feelings for Ginny – was Hermione.

_Something_, he thought before falling back asleep, _has happened._

**_OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO_**

**_Yes, yes, the theme throughout the chapter is a little boring, but it's what I came up with. -sticks out tongue- Deal. -grins- I'm only joking._**

**_To tell you the truth, I am extremely excited about upcoming chapters. I'm seriously considering letting a nonobtrusive member of the Weasley family find out about Harry and Hermione's secret. This is entirely up for grabs as the whole story would change, depending on who the person was (it won't be Ginny or Ron, by the way)._**

**_Give me your thoughts!_**

**_ Violet Kefira_**


	13. Fluff and Fleur

**_Hello! I have finally got off my lazy bum to produce this fun little chapter. Much cuteness between Harry and Hermione, and some goodness with one of the Weasleys finding out and being rather understanding. _**

**_I'm pretty sure that Harry's ready to tell Ginny about him and Hermione, so that'll probably happen in the next chapter or so. Don't know about the rest of the family, though. _**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry awoke the next morning with a sense of great foreboding in his stomach. It took him a little while to remember where he was, and then one of Ron's great, shuddering snores filled his ears, and he came back to reality.

He groaned. He and Hermione had decided that the day after their arrival was as good a time as any for Harry to break off his relationship with Ginny. _This is going to be hell_, he thought as he clambered up out of bed.

He dressed quickly and quietly so as to not wake Ron up, then crept through the door and down the hall to the room Hermione shared with Ginny.

He pressed his ear to the door, then, after hearing no sound from within, called softly, "Hermione? Are you in there?"

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Hermione's voice from behind him. He turned around swiftly to find an extremely angry Hermione standing in the drawing room door.

"Morning, Hermione," he said weakly.

Hermione glared at him. "Idiot," she hissed. "You're going to wake up the whole bloody house, you are." Harry winced. Hermione was not much of a morning person, he'd come to find out in all his years with her at school.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said consolingly. "I just wanted to see you." He smiled what he hoped was a pitiful sort of smile.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous," she said, but she was smiling. "Come on in here, then, Harry." She beckoned him toward the drawing room. "We can talk in here without any interruptions."

Harry entered the drawing room and shut the door quietly behind him, taking a look around. It was a small room with several comfortable looking chairs grouped around a cheery fire; Mrs. Weasley had obviously been up for quite a while, and had all the fireplaces in the house roaring to fend off the cold.

Harry took one of the armchairs closest to the fire, and Hermione plopped down in the one next to him. "You look a right mess," she told him, gazing fondly at his unkempt hair and wrinkled pajamas.

"Yes, well, you don't look so hot yourself," Harry replied loftily.

Hermione laughed. "At least I don't look as if something has attacked my head and made a nest of it," she said. When he raised an eyebrow, she waggled her finger at him. "There will be no jokes about my hair," she said sternly. "You know just as bloody well as I do that they have a mind of their own, the little blighters." She stared down at the frizzy curls as if they might be mocking her silently.

"Your hair is perfect," Harry said kindly. "I really do think it is."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"_Obviously_," he said cheekily. Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at him. Without warning, he leapt up from his chair and pounced upon her, whacking her with a pillow from his chair. Hermione shrieked, half laughing, and Harry clamped his hands over her mouth.

"Be quiet, Hermione," he whispered. Then he smirked. "You're going to wake up the whole bloody house, you are."

Hermione's eyes narrowed over his hands, and she said something Harry thought he would have found quite inappropriate and offensive had his hand not been muffling the sound. "I'm rubbing off on you," he told her. She rolled her eyes.

After making her promise that she wouldn't shriek again, Harry lifted his hands and sat back in the chair, wiggling around until he could comfortably enfold Hermione in his arms. She let her head fall into the crook of his neck and snuggled into his shoulder, saying, "This is nice."

Harry sighed contentedly and buried his nose in her hair. "Yes, it is," he said. "But we won't be able to do this much longer. The rest of the house will be waking up soon."

"I know," said Hermione sadly. "I wish we could just let this out in the open. All this sneaking around and trying to make sure nobody touches you is so exhausting. You should have heard Ginny last night, going on and on about all the plans she has for you. A terrible lot of them involved the second floor broom cupboard, just so you're forewarned."

"You can trust that there will be no snogging of Ginny in the second floor broom cupboard," Harry assured her. "And as soon as the Weasleys know what Ginny did, we should be able to come out about being together. They really can't object if the evidence is staring them in the face, can they?"

"I guess not." Hermione found Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We can do this together, I know we can."

Harry smiled down at her, but shook his head. "I think that I should be alone when I talk to Ginny, actually." He pressed a finger to her lips before she could protest. "Do you really think it's going to make matters better if you're standing right there when I break up with Ginny? She's probably going to start throwing things, Hermione. That's the way she is."

Hermione let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose you're right," she said halfheartedly. "I just wish I could see the look on her face."

Harry laughed. "Now you're just being mean," he said. "I'm not entirely sure I like having a vicious girlfriend."

"Oh, _girlfriend_ now, is it?" Hermione queried with a smirk on her face. "And here I was thinking we were just friends with benefits."

"Pff, I'm game if you are," he retorted. Hermione chuckled and poked him in the chest.

"Now you really _are_ being ridiculous," she said.

Harry scoffed. "I, you will find, am never _ridiculous_. It's more of an absurd outlandishness, really." Hermione giggled girlishly, and Harry felt a wonderful happiness settle over him at the thought that he could make her laugh like that.

"'Love you, Harry," Hermione said after a moment's silence.

Harry resettled her in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Glad to know it," he said cheerily. She peered up at him and coughed significantly. "Oh, did you want me to say it back?" he asked, feigning surprise. "Well, then, I suppose I love you, too."

Hermione beamed and buried her face in his neck again. Harry smiled lovingly down on her and rested his chin upon the top of her head, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Good morning, 'Arry, 'Ermione," said a quiet voice. Harry's eyes flew open and Hermione wrenched herself from his embrace.

"It's not what it seems," they both stammered immediately. The both stood, staring, at Fleur Delacour-Weasley, her long, silvery hair glinting in the early morning sun.

"I believe eet ees very much what eet seems," she said, surveying them both with a critical eye.

Harry's heart beat rapidly in his chest. "Look, Fleur," he began. "Hermione and I, we're just -"

"You were just trying to get warmer in zis freezing house," she said softly. Hermione looked baffled. "I completely understand. Eet ees ridiculously cold in here." She wrapped her arms around himself and shivered theatrically.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a confused glance. "Fleur, I don't know what you think," Hermione said slowly. "But Harry and I -"

"Are merely friends," Fleur finished firmly. She gave them both significant glances. "What ze two of you do ees completely none of my business. Your relationship ees private, and I realize eet ees probably also secret."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Fleur wasn't angry. "We're planning on telling everyone," he assured her. "Today in fact – that's when we're telling Ginny and, uh, Ron?" he looked to Hermione to confirmation. She nodded. "Yeah, we're telling Ron today, too."

Fleur nodded. "That ees very good," she said, smiling. She turned to leave. Just as he was about to exit, he turned back slightly. "I haf become very fond of my new sister-in-law, 'Arry. Please do not hurt her, eef you can 'elp it?"

"I won't," Harry said, slipping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Fleur nodded, then left, closing the door behind her.

Harry and Hermione immediately fell back into the chair, leaning against each other for support. "That was something," Hermione breathed.

"I can't believe she just _accepted_ it like that," Harry said, eyes wide. "Didn't even blink."

"Well, let's just hope the rest of the Weasleys are that understanding," said Hermione, looking up at Harry with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry smirked. "What's the betting for that?" he asked, mock-serious. "I'm thinking three million to one."

Hermione laughed and shook her head at him. "Sounds about right to me."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**_Well, I liked it. I hope y'all did, too. Fleur's language is a bit off, I think. I wasn't quite sure how to write her. Jo does such a good job in the books. I'm bullocks at this sort of thing. Reviewers get muffins!_**

**_ Violet Kefira_**


	14. The bloody end

_**Aha! The new, improved, and revised edition of the last chapter. Before you all get into a huff, a good portion of the beginning is exactly the same as the last try. Don't have a cow. I like this one much better, by the way, which is – of course – a very good sign.**_

_**On to the story!**_

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

Harry stood, curled fist extended, in front of Ginny's bedroom door. Breakfast had long since been eaten, and Ginny had retired to finish up some homework. Harry had spent a few hours playing chess against Ron and Hermione, who always managed to slaughter him.

Now he was silently steeling himself for the painful encounter he was just about to have. Hermione had left him a few moments before after giving an extremely encouraging pep-talk, but he still wasn't sure he was quite ready to talk to Ginny.

_Just do it_, he told himself. With a deep breath, he knocked softly on the door.

"Just a moment!" called Ginny's voice from inside. Harry waited impatiently, his insides squirming unpleasantly.

Ginny opened the door and peered out. Her face lit up when she saw Harry standing there. "Oh, it's you!" she said, smiling. "I was hoping you'd come up so we could have some alone time."

"Yeah, great," said Harry absently. "Listen, can we talk?"

Ginny looked surprised. "Okay," she said. "Come in." She moved out of the way, and Harry stepped over the threshold and took a seat on her bed. She sat beside him, uncomfortably close.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, reaching out for his hand.

Quickly, Harry snatched his hand back._ Don't be stupid_, he instructed himself sternly. "I have some things I really need to discuss with you," he told her, trying to look her in the eye, as Hermione had advised.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I've got a few things to say, too," she replied.

Inwardly, Harry felt a little relieved. Ginny must have noticed that something was going on. "You first, then," he said.

"I'm really glad you're here, Harry," she said, smiling fondly. "I know you can't have enjoyed being at Hogwarts all alone all that time."

"I _wasn't_ alone," Harry said forcefully. "Hermione was with me."

Ginny smiled indulgently. "Well, alright," she said, still looking at him with an infuriatingly knowing look. "But we both know that you couldn't have had a good time with _her_."

"Hermione is my best friend, Ginny!" said Harry furiously. "The only person I've been friends with longer is Ron."

Ginny looked affronted. "Well, you don't have to get to tetchy!" she cried. "I just thought that maybe you would have liked to spend Christmas break with your girlfriend!"

Harry scooted away from her quickly. "Right, that's what we have to talk about," he said then. He stood up and began pacing the length of the room, unable to bear Ginny's closeness any longer.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly. "Is something wrong between us?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know I love you very much, Ginny," he said, at which she smiled happily. "But something happened recently that made me rethink my priorities."

Ginny stood up. "Was it something Hermione did?" she asked angrily. "Because anything she said can be –"

"This is not about Hermione," said Harry. "Or, well, it is, but not right now. Ginny, we found out about the potion that you put in my drink."

Ginny blushed scarlet immediately. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said stubbornly. She sat back down on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring resolutely out the window.

"Yes, you do," said Harry. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you have to do that, Ginny? Didn't you trust me?"

Ginny sighed, defeated. "I trusted you, Harry, really I did," she said. "I just didn't trust Hermione. I knew that if I was gone all that time, with just you and her together, she'd jump at the opportunity to – to hit on you or something."

Harry sighed. "Hermione would never have done that. She's not like that. She respected the relationship that you and I had before you left, even though she wasn't happy with it."

Ginny looked up quickly. "She told you that she fancied you?" she asked, watching Harry closely.

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Erm, no," he said. "That was a sort of accident, actually. I can touch her, Ginny. I don't know how it happened, as even _I_ didn't know that I had feelings for her until the day we discovered what the potion was. I guess I'd just been suppressing what I felt to make things easier."

Ginny looked murderous. "This can't be right," she said. She stood up and strode over to him quickly. "It's me you want, Harry." Without another word, she pulled him into a forceful kiss. There was a loud sound like an explosion and Ginny was thrown back against the wall.

Harry glared down at her furiously. "What did you go and do that for?" he said angrily. "That was a really stupid thing to do. I mean, you _know_ what the potion does to people who touch me, Ginny."

But Ginny would not be deterred. "You're messing it up," she said. "You're casting a spell or something. You belong with _me_, Harry, everyone knows that."

"Well, everyone's wrong," Harry said, not unkindly. "We were good together last year. But I've changed a whole lot since then, Ginny, you know that. I'm not the same boy I was then. The war against Voldemort really took a toll on me, on all of us."

"But I was here for you when you got back," said Ginny, looking a little desperate. "I stayed with you through everything. I never once doubted you or left your side."

"That's not true," said Harry. "You couldn't follow me into Voldemort's hiding place. You were too worried about saving yourself to save the others."

But Ginny shook her head. "No, no, I had to stay, I _had_ to. There was too much at stake."

"A risk that saves lives is a risk worth taking, Ginny," Harry said calmly. "You don't understand that. But I really wouldn't expect you to. You haven't seen any of the things that Ron or Hermione or I have."

"Oh, right, it's all about Hermione, isn't it?" Ginny said hysterically, picking herself up off the floor. "Precious, _perfect_ Hermione. You listen to her and do everything she says because 'she's seen what I've seen.'"

"She's my best friend, Ginny, why don't you get that?" Harry said. "I am not going to throw away seven unbelievable years of the strongest friendship I've ever known just to make you comfortable. You _know_ that I love you; I've told you that I do. But Hermione – Hermione has a place in my life that will always take precedence over everything else."

"Don't stand there and tell me you love me," said Ginny furiously. "It's obvious to me that you have feelings for Hermione, and you can't hide them from me."

"I'm not hiding them," said Harry. "I'm telling you that they're there. Hermione and I are together now, and you're just going to have to accept it."

Ginny stared up at Harry for a few moments, then grabbed her wand off the bedside table. "I refuse to accept it," she said, and poked Harry hard in the shoulder with her wand. "I'll just have to do something about it." With that, she sprinted to the door, wrenched it open, and raced down the hallway, shouting Hermione's name.

"Ginny, no!" Harry cried, dashing after her. "Listen to me! Don't you dare hurt her, Ginny. Ginny!" She showed no signs of even hearing him, continuing to race through the house looking for Hermione.

"Granger!" Ginny shouted as she came to a screeching halt in the living room. Hermione, who was playing chess with Ron, looked up, frightened. "How dare you take him?" she yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously. "What spell did you cast on him?"

"I didn't do anything to him, Ginny," Hermione said, her fingers wriggling as she waited for a moment in which to grab at her wand.

"Liar," Ginny spat. "Harry would never choose you over me unless he was under the influence of a spell."

"You're wrong," said Hermione. "Harry's chosen me. You have to accept it."

Ginny laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, that's what he said. But there is no accepting to be done on my part, oh no. Harry is _mine_, not yours."

"That is for Harry to decide." Hermione spoke very calmly and rationally, hoping to calm Ginny down. "You can't make him love you, Ginny."

"But you've found a way to do just that, haven't you?" Ginny said. "You've gone and done something to him to –"

"I've done _nothing_," said Hermione, speaking over Ginny sternly. "I would never resort to trickery to have Harry return my feelings for him, and I would never lose my trust in him like you did."

"You don't understand the bond –"

"It's _you_ who doesn't understand!" cried Hermione, flying to her feet. "Harry and I have something that you never had with him. We are attached at the heart, at the _soul_. You cannot break us apart, no matter how hard you've tried or will try."

"He doesn't want you," whispered Ginny, looking stricken.

"No, Ginny," Hermione said quietly, just barely refraining from shouting again. "He _does_ want me. Accept it, please, accept it."

Ginny, it seemed, had finally come to terms with the knowledge that Harry didn't love her, for she collapsed then on the floor, sobs racking her small shoulders. Ron, who had remained silent up until then, shook himself out of his reverie. "What's going on?" he asked sharply, staring around at Hermione, and at Harry, who had just entered the room.

Hermione sighed. "We keep meaning to tell you," she said. Moving to stand beside Harry, she continued. "Harry and I are together now."

Ron looked back and forth between them with a stony face. "Why?" he asked finally.

Harry glanced down at Hermione. "I realized that I couldn't live with myself while I was with Ginny," he said. "Something wasn't right. And then this potion came up –"

"What potion?" interrupted Ron. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think we better just tell everybody at once," said Hermione.

"I'll go get the rest of the Weasleys," Harry said. He squeezed Hermione's shoulder comfortingly, then strode out of the room. Hermione took a seat on a couch and braced herself for what she knew would be one of the hardest moments of her life.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

The talk with all the Weasleys had been painfully uncomfortable. Explaining about the potion, finding out what it did, and, finally, that the two of them were a couple had been extremely difficult for the both of them, especially as Ginny's sobs punctuated their words.

Now they sat together in the small sitting room Fleur had found them in that morning. Hermione was curled into Harry's arms, just on the brink of sleep.

"It's done," Harry whispered suddenly.

"Hmm?" Hermione sleepily nuzzled Harry's neck with her nose.

"It's done," Harry said again. "We told them everything."

"And nobody died," said Hermione with a happy little smile.

Harry stroked Hermione's hair absently. "Nobody died," he repeated, sounding thoughtful. He froze suddenly. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Uh-huh?" said Hermione, looking up at him.

"Was it worth it?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Was what worth it?" Hermione moved back in his arms so she could look him in the eye.

"You said a few days ago that it didn't matter that Ginny was going to hate us," he said. "Or that talking to the Weasleys was going to be hard, so long as you were with me. You said it was worth it. Was it?"

"Oh, Harry," she breathed, smiling. "You're worth everything."

He studied her face. "You mean that?"

She nodded firmly. "Every word," she said. "I love you, Harry, and you love me. I'd do anything to keep that."

Harry smiled. "I love you," he told her.

"Yes, I love you, too," Hermione said. "We've already established this."

Harry chuckled. "But, oddly, I never get tired of saying it. And even less tired of hearing it."

Hermione hummed happily. "Well, then. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Mmm….say it again."

"I love you."

"I love love love love you."

"I know."

"Say it again."

"_Harry_."

"_Please_?"

Hermione huffed exasperatedly. "I love you, now go away."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes. Then Hermione snuggled deeper into Harry's arms. "Hey, Harry?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

_**-happy sigh- Sooooo much better, yes? Or maybe it's disgustingly more awful. I hope not. Anyway, it's all sort of been resolved. I've really decided against an epilogue. That might ruin things. Give me your thoughts, though, won't you?**_

_**I've loved writing this for all of you. It's been my pride and joy for a long time. It's a really bittersweet feeling to know that it's over. I hope you've all loved it, and are planning on keeping your eyes open for more of my works. **_

_**Hasta luego!**_

_** Violet Kefira **_


	15. Thank you!

**_Hello, all! The end has been revised and put up! Go read it...now!_**

**_I want to say a few thank-yous. _**

**_Firstly, to Witch of the Web, who gave me the plot for this wonderificous story. Loves you!_**

**_Next, to myy friends at Portkey who reviewed over here - madm05, Miss Mady, and BloodyRegrets. Thanks y'all!_**

**_Then, obvious, to everyone else. My beautiful reviewers who never failed to entertain me, to make me happy, and to give me pointers on how to be better. Y'all are the best, and I love all of you! I hope that you continue to read my fics!_**

**_Hugs and Kisses and a bottle of your very own No touchy-touchy Potion to everyone._**

**_ Violet Kefira_**


End file.
